Es mi niña bonita
by Cruela
Summary: A Ronald Weasley le debió pasar lo mismo, cuando iba a ser padre quiso tener un niño; luego le nació una niña sufrió una decepción. Pero después la quiso tanto que hasta cambió de opinión... un fic especial por el día del padre, para los interesados hay algo de Scorpius x Rose y sobre todo veremos a Ron en su mejor faceta como padre


**Hola a todos aquí les presento un fic que la verdad casi casi pierdo, espero sea de su agrado yo no soy dedicada a escribir pero diagmos que algo sale de mi mentecita.**

**Fic dedicado especialmente a mi papi...**

***lamento mucho si encuentran por ahí alguna falla ortográfica***

***Harry Potter no me pertenece señores***

* * *

_A Ronald Weasley le debió pasar lo mismo, cuando iba a ser padre quiso tener un niño; luego le nació una niña sufrió una decepción. Pero después la quiso tanto que hasta cambió de opinión..._

A pesar de ser verano el día había estado tan gris como uno de invierno, desde la tarde la única actividad que Ron había hecho era asomarse por su ventana y mirar en dirección a su patio trasero, específicamente a la figura que se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol, para luego de ello soltar la frase que se venía repitiendo toda la tarde "sigue ahí", decidió leer El Profeta.

Mientras daba un sorbo a su café pudo notar que la triste melodía de la cajita musical, la cual llevaba oyendo toda la tarde y también lo que avanzaba de la noche, había dejado de sonar, al parecer su propietario ya se habría cansado de darle cuerda, "seguro y ahora entra".

Los minutos pasaron y al parecer el interior de su casa estaría tan desértica como lo habría estado casi todo el día; su hijo Hugo se encontraba en casa de los Potter, según había oído, él y Lily buscaban venganza contra la paliza que les habían dado James y Albus en un aburrido juego de cartas que jamás entendería. Hermione también lo había abandonado, ese día decidió ponerle fin a una discusión netamente Granger que se había formado entre los padres y unos familiares de su esposa que la verdad ni conocía. Y su hija, su niña bonita como cariñosamente la llamaba, seguía sentada en el patio, "¿es que no se cansaba de estar fuera?".

Ya era demasiado, no esperaría más e iría a buscar la pelirroja, sabía que algo le había afectado por lo que ahora se refugiaba en la soledad y la melodía de su caja musical favorita, "cuando está triste o enojada suele ir al lago a escuchar algo de música, lo mejor es dejarla sola, ya que luego regresa más calmada y dispuesta a decir lo que le pasa o dejarse consentir" eso le había dicho Albus en una de sus cartas, mientras se encontraban en Hogwarts, lo más seguro es que tuviera razón ya que su hija de 15 años y él eran mejores amigos. Bien, siguió el consejo de su sobrino pero ya era demasiado el tiempo que Rose estaba en ese estado, ya sea triste o enojada.

Ron caminó hacia el patio trasero, el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto de algunas nubes que amenazaban lluvia. La ausencia de la música se debía a que su hija ya no le daba cuerda a la caja musical y eso era porque ahora se encontraba profundamente dormida, por sus mejillas todavía se encontraban las últimas lágrimas que habría derramado esa noche.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó en sus brazos, no le importaría si esta se enfadaba y reclamara su soledad, las gordas gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes y no la dejaría pescar un resfriado. Lo que menos se esperó fue que su hija se acomodara en sus brazos tal cual lo hacía de niña. Por muy triste que se viera la imagen de la pelirroja en aquel momento no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se le dibujaba por recordar aquellos días cuando "Papito Ronald" era la solución a todo.

_**Flash Back (1)**_  
_  
Un día de trabajo había terminado para Ron, esa tarde debía pasar por la madriguera para recoger a su hijita que había quedado al cuidado de sus padres.  
-hola mamá..._-_saludó Ron entrando a la casa, no pudo acercarse a su madre, ya que __un torbellino pelirrojo había atrapado su piernas.  
-¡BUAAA! ¡PAPIIITO!- esa era su niña echándose a llorar al verlo llegar y recordar lo que le había sucedido esa mañana-¡ PAPIIIITO ! - Rose Weasley de casi cuatro años lloraba desconsoladamente mientras era cargada en los brazos de su padre._  
_-Rose hijita, ¿pasó algo malo?- preguntó mientras cargaba a su pequeña que no paraba de llorar- vamos linda no llores y cuéntale a papito.  
-Lonald me moldió buaaa-contó la pequeña mostrándole a su padre el dedo que Ronald Lechuza Potter le había mordido.  
-Rose... no olvides contarle a tu padre porqué lo hizo- habló la abuela Molly.  
-yo... yo... solo quelía una pluma pala esclibil como los glandes- los ojitos de Rose estaban rojos.  
-Le quitaste la pluma a Ronald y por eso te mordió ¿verdad?- la pequeña seguía llorando y entre suspiros asintió- bueno primero quiero que dejes de llorar, ya te eh dicho que las niñas bonitas no lloran- la pequeña parecía calmarse- hijita tirar de la plumas de Ronald es como si yo tirara de tus colitas.  
-¿de mis colitas?- dijo la niña tocándose el cabello.  
-sí, así como a ti te dolería, a Ronald le causó dolor cuando tiraste de sus plumas- papito Ron siempre tenía las respuestas a todo.  
-ya no lo vuelvo hacel- dicho eso enterró la carita en el pecho de su padre, y entre unos cuantos suspiros más quedó dormida.  
-lloró casi toda la tarde, seguro sus ojitos han de estar cansados- explicó la Sra. Weasley- será mejor que la lleves a casa.  
__**  
Fin de Flash Back (1)**_

Ronald entró a casa, se dirigió a la sala, acostó a su hija en un sofá y la cubrió con una colcha, "descansa" le susurró, en la mañana Hermione le había advertido que probablemente tendría que quedarse a dormir en casa de sus padres, así que solo faltaba la llegada de Hugo, la cual no se hizo de esperar ya que estaba saliendo de la chimenea.  
"Hola papá" saludó  
"shhhh, hola hijo trata de no hacer ruido"  
"¿por...? ... a ya veo" Hugo acababa de ver a su hermana acostada en el sofá.  
"¿Que tal les fue?" preguntó Ron- "¿lograron ganar?"  
"Solo preguntarlo ofende papá" dijo el castaño con indignación claramente fingida "es divertido hacer sufrir a James, Albus casi lo deja sin cabello y créeme no tenía intenciones de usar magia, pero nos pidieron un revancha para mañana, sabes a tío Harry parecía no importarle que su hijo quedara calvo"  
Ron sonrió de medio lado, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le gustaba a Harry el desorden que hacían sus hijos durante vacaciones y siendo sinceros a él también le gustaba.  
"luego te muestro las fotos"- le dijo tocándole el hombro "¿no tiene cama?" miró donde estaba su hermana.  
"digamos que hoy no ah sido el mejor de sus días" respondió el padre  
"debió ser algo serio" Hugo acababa de notar la caja musical "yo... creo que será mejor ir a acostarme"  
"que descanses hijo"

Ron esperaría toda la noche si fuese posible, pero de algo estaba seguro, no se iría a dormir sin tener conocimiento de lo que le ocurría a su hija, no le importaba no tener que dormir estaría para su hija cuando ella lo necesite.

_**Flash Back (2)**_

_Ron se encontraba en su despacho, tenía que ordenar una serie de expedientes que nunca se tomaba la molestia de ordenar a su debido tiempo, le gustaba su trabajo, de eso no había duda, pero le gustaba la acción; no el papeleo.  
-Rose, ¿qué haces despierta?- Ron acaba de notar a su compañera- ya pasa de tu hora de ir a dormir, mamá se enfadará.  
-mami duelme- respondió la pequeña de 2 años- yo no.  
-¿me quieres ayudar?- la niña asintió- hijita debes dormir, el trabajo de papá es muy aburrido.  
Rose negó con su cabecita- papi gusta...-dijo muy segura-...papito, yo quedo- dijo la pequeña usando su clásico "papito" para conseguir de mano de su padre todo lo que quisiera, Ron lo meditó, si su pequeña quería acompañarlo no habría problema, después de todo ella se aburriría y terminaría durmiéndose.  
-está bien pero ¿prometes no hacer travesuras?  
-plometo-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.  
Las horas avanzaron y Rose seguía sentadita en uno de los muebles, balanceando sus piecitos hacia arriba y hacia abajo; meneando la cabeza como si recordara alguna canción. Ron no podía estar más contento, su niña bonita resultaba ser todo un angelito cuando se lo proponía. Ya pasaba más de la media noche y su hijita seguía tan despierta como cuando llegó al estudio.  
-Terminé-soltó Ron- y usted señorita ahora sí a dormir-dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña.  
-`ta ñana papi- y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su progenitor, para luego ir en dirección a su cuarto.  
-Rose...-la niña volteó-... gracias por acompañarme, ya subo a leerte algo- eso fue suficiente para que la niña sonriera y fuera corriendo a su cuarto, no dormiría sin su cuento.  
A la mañana siguiente...  
-¡RONALD WEASLEY!-llamó Hermione-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE ROSE FUERA A DORMIR TAN TARDE?  
-shhhhh Hermione, vas a despertar a la niña, necesita dormir...  
_  
_**Fin de Flash Back (2)  
**_  
Si su pequeña lo esperó aquella vez, porque no hacerlo ahora él.

Vio una vez más a su hija recostada en el sofá, "¿qué te habrá puesto en ese estado?" preguntó más par sí mismo que para Rose, le preocupaba lo que le estaría ocurriendo, ¿cómo era posible que una chica tan alegre como su Rose terminara llorando al pie de un árbol?

Rose abrió lentamente los ojos, con la vista borrosa estudió un poco el ambiente en el que se encontraba, "esta no es mi habitación" pensó, siguió estudiando lo que veía y recordó que ella había pasado la tarde en el jardín, giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules iguales a los suyos.  
"Hola" saludó el papá.  
"Hola" fue la respuesta de Rose, su mente comenzó a trabajar, estaba totalmente segura que su padre la había visto llorando.  
"¿Algo que compartir, Rose?" preguntó Ron, sabía que tenía que medir cada palabra que soltara.  
"..." la única respuesta que obtuvo fue ver el rostro triste de su hija, Ron sabía que aunque los ojos de la pelirroja estaban en su dirección esta no lo miraba, su mente y todos sus sentidos se encontraban reviviendo aquello que la puso mal.  
"Rose..."  
"yo... bueno...no es secreto que Molly... bueno que no soy precisamente su prima favorita" Rose no se creía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿en serio le contaría "todo" a su padre?, por su parte Ron sabía de lo que hablaba su hija, según su sobrina Molly, era la hija perfecta con la que Percy siempre la comparaba; seguramente Rosie estaba preocupada por el accidente que tuvo su sobrina esa mañana y que tal vez le dejara una secuela, claro como ambas no se llevaban bien ella no se permitía que la vieran así de triste, " en una ocasión mamá me dijo que tal vez es porque una parte de ella quisiera ser como yo", tomó aire " pero en los últimos meses comencé a creer que tal vez... era yo quien quería... ser como ella y ... hoy lo confirmé" , Rose estaba ligeramente colorada.

"...hoy lo confirmé", esas últimas palabras dejaron confundido a Ron, él no se esperaba que su hija quisiera ser como su prima, siempre supo que quería ser diferente, lograr su propio reconocimiento sin ser comparada, le recordaba así mismo; pero querer ser como alguien más y precisamente como Molly, de quien normalmente suele reprobar su comportamiento, eso lo dejaba totalmente confundido, se puso a pensar en lo que habría pasado precisamente ese día para que ella terminara "convenciéndose luego de meses" de querer ser como su sobrina a quien cariñosamente llamaban "Dolly"

Ese día estaban en La Madriguera..., los chicos jugaban Quiddich en el patio..., ¿qué más?... Dolly cayó de su escoba... "¿Rose quería terminar con la cabeza lastimada y un brazo roto?" pensó Ronald, por muy raro que parezca sus pensamientos no iban tan lejos de la realidad.

"Rose...hubieras preferido ser tú quien se lastimara", se animó a hablar pero no le parecía razón suficiente para que hoy confirmara que quería parecerse a Molly.  
"Tal vez..." respondió Rose algo apenada.

Ron seguía pensando, luego que su sobrina cayera de la escoba la llevaron a la sala de la casa, solo recordaba que la muchacha se negaba a tomar la poción para su brazo roto, y todos sus sobrinos estaban ahí convenciéndola para que tomara el remedio que la abuela Molly le ofrecía, incluso Rose lo intentó pero el único que logró convencerla fue Scorpius Malfoy, el chico le había ofrecido llevarla al Callejón Diagon por un helado y regalarle unos guantes de Quiddich solo si tomaba el remedio, con tal chantaje no pudo negarse.

"la verdad que no entiendo" sinceró el padre.

"solo piénsalo un poco" dijo Rose mientras negaba con su cabeza, tal vez hubiera sido mejor inventarle algo como que quería ir junto a su madre a ver a sus abuelos; pero no, tenía que soltarle todo a papá.

"¿qué detalle me estoy perdiendo?" pensó Ron, luego de que Molly quedó profundamente dormida Rose fue la primera en abandonar la estancia para no hacerle ruido a su prima o al menos eso pensó, no lo notó en aquel instante pero ahora que lo recordaba luego que la muchacha tomara la poción fue que la mirada de Rosie se tornó triste.

Acababa de venirle un mal presentimiento, "no podría ser" pensó.

"Rose... no... no me digas...que... " tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que iba a decir "...que...Malfoy tiene que ver en todo esto".

La pelirroja lo miró, lo bueno era que no lucía enojada por la ocurrencia de su padre, lo malo era que no se lo negaba y lo peor era que su mirada triste se lo afirmaba. Bastaba ver en sus ojitos tristes que Rose Weasley estaba enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy; ese mini hurón era el causante de la pena que cargaba su hija.

¿Como no lo notó?, ¡QUE HORROR! Ahora lo veía todo claro, debió prestarle al menos un poquito de atención a las miradas que lanzaba Rose cuando Scorpius le ofrecía un helado a Molly para que esta tomara la poción, o cuando este tenía entre sus manos las manos de su sobrina mientras dormía, "Rose quería ser como Molly para tener cerca a Scorpius" pensó, era imposible negar que su hija sentía celos, por un momento sintió la curiosidad de saber si así se veía su Hermione en su adolescencia, ya lo averiguaría luego; ahora tenía que enfrentar lo que era tener una hija enamorada, y si no fuera eso suficiente una hija enamorada de un Malfoy.

_**Flash Back (3)**_  
_-¿de qué hablas?, yo sé que será un niño de eso no hay duda-Ron hablaba con seguridad.  
-yo solo digo que tal vez podrías tener una hija-respondió Ginny.  
-mis presentimientos de padre dicen que será niño.  
-bueno si hablamos de aquellos presentimientos que te decían que tu equipo llegaría a la final luego que me retiré del Quiddich entonces estamos de acuerdo en que tendré una linda sobrinita- para pesar de Ron, Hermione comenzó a reir.  
Pero nada le haría cambiar de idea, Ronald estaba seguro que su primer heredero sería un varón, ya les vería la cara a todos cuando tengo a su primer hijo en brazos!, JA.  
El día tan esperado llegó...  
-dime Audrey ¿están bien?- preguntó Ron a su cuñada, quién era la sanadora que había asistido el parto.  
-tanto la madre como la nueva Weasley están bien Ron._

**-la nueva Weasley, nueva…, "nuev…a"- **logró decir antes_desmayarse de manera infantil. __  
__Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue la severa mirada que le lanzaba su hermana.  
-eres increíble, ¿en serio haces esas escenas el día que nace tu hija?- preguntó la pelirroja. Ron Weasley no pudo responder, su hermana no lo comprendía, todas sus ilusiones estaban puestas en tener un hijo, un hijo a quién enseñarle a jugar el Ajedrés mágico..., un hijo a quién enseñarle a montar su primera escoba..., un hijo a quien llevaría a ver los juegos de los Chudley Cannons...UN HIJO  
-Ginny, ¿quieres dejarme a solas con Ron, porfavor?- pidió Harry, Ginny acepto dejarlos.  
-¿te das cuenta lo que pasa aquí?, tengo una hija- Ron se veía desesperado.  
-no veo qué puede tener de malo, ruega que Hermione no se entere de esto, o es capaz de lanzarte un Cruciatus.  
-Harry tú no lo entiendes, tienes dos hijos, hijos varones; una hija es diferente ¿te enteras?, las niñas son más delicadas y hay que ser muy cuidadoso con ellas.  
-sólo son los nervios de todo padre primerizo, sé que lo harás bien; yo también me puse algo nervioso cuando nació James, pero ya ves lo tenemos sano y salvo de sí mismo.  
-imagínate yo soñaba con llevar a mi hijo a ver a los Chudley Cannons, ahora tendré que jugar a las muñecas con una niña, luego se aburrirá de las muñecas y empezará a jugar con maquillaje, o lo que es peor- Harry vio que el rostro de su amigo se veía aterrado-AHHHHHH- gritó el pelirrojo-vendrá con novios, con novios, por Merlín ya la veo de la mano de algún sujeto diciéndome, "padre, te presento a mi novio".  
-la pequeña acaba de nacer y tú ya la ves con "novios"- Harry agradecía que los padres de Hermione no hayan presenciado la escenita de Ron - déjate de tonterías y anda a ver a tu mujer y a tu hija, piensa que hoy es el día más importante en la vida de Hermione; no te perdonará si lo arruinas._

Harry dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su amigo, luego dijo un conjuro que hizo aparecer unas hermosas rosas cuyos pétalos rosados terminaban en unos bordes rojizos.  
-entrégaselas no diré que yo las conjuré-dijo Harry mientras empujaba a su amigo a la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba la nueva madre.  
Al entrar a la habitación Ronald se encontró con la imagen más hermosa que jamás haya visto, Hermione se encontraba alimentando a su pequeña bebé. Ron entraba con pasos lentos, la paternidad le aterraba un poco y más aun tener una niña, pero no podía negar que Hermione se veía bellísima con la bebé en brazos.  
-viniste-susurró Hermione, bastaba con ver el rostro de su marido para saber que aun no asimilaba la llegada de su hija.  
-co... como no iba a venir- Ron por fin llegó hasta su esposa.  
-¿quieres cargarla?- ante la mirada emocionada de Hermione, Ronald no pudo negarse, tomó a la pequeña bebé en brazos y contempló su hermoso rostro, fue ahí cuando pudo notar lo tonto que había sido. Su hija era una preciosidad, tenía la carita rosada y unos finos cabellitos rojos, parecía una rosita

_- tan delicada y bella como una rosa-susurró-estas rosas son para ti- le dijo Ron señalando las rosas que había abandonado en la cama para recibir a su hija.  
-gracias... son hermosas...  
-no tanto como la rosita que tengo en brazos.  
-es cierto, Ron no le hemos escogido nombre.  
-ya lo tiene es mi Rose- hacía falta un babero y no era precisamente para la bebé -bueno solo si tú quieres a lo mejor tienes un nombre mejor...  
-Rose es perfecta-  
__**  
Fin de Flash Back (2)**_

"Una hija enamorada de un Malfoy" se repetía mentalmente Ron, toda la culpa era de Harry por dejar vivo a Draco. Para ningún padre era sencillo enterarse que su hija estaba enamorada, tampoco era la primera vez que su hija lo hacía; al principio le costó pero terminó aceptando al chico que presentó en una ocasión como su novio, quien diría que su hijita estaría enamorada del "cabello de cana", hijo de su mayor rival en la adolescencia, el destino sí que era cruel con Ron.

"papá lo siento... no quería ponerte mal" Rose miraba con preocupación el rostro aterrado de su padre, al parecer ya estaba enterado de sus sentimientos.  
"no hija, claro que no" Ron reaccionó de su estado, "_pero , ¿desde cuándo?_" pensó.

Hasta donde él sabía, desde su primer año su niña y el Escorpión se habían convertido en rivales, compitiendo todo el tiempo por obtener las mejores calificaciones, claro que Scorpius siempre contaba con la ayuda desmedida de Molly, dos años mayor, pero Rose era tan lista que siempre terminaba machacándolo en todos los exámenes tal cual se lo ordenó. Lo que no sabía era que este año habían prometido tener una tregua, después de todo se suponía que eran ¿amigos?, bueno tenían amigos en común y se divertían con ellos, hasta se habían ayudado un par de veces, incluso Rose fue clave para que los adultos aceptaran invitar a Scorpius a la madriguera, tal vez no fueran exactamente amigos pero tampoco eran enemigos, digamos que estaban en un punto medio de amigos y conocidos.

"¿no estás enojado?" preguntó la pelirroja, Rose estaba enterada de los conflictos que habían tenido los Weasleys y los Malfoys.  
"Tampoco es que me haga feliz Rose, pero sabes algo yo en el corazón de mis hijos no mando y mucho menos pienso interferir" era cien por ciento la verdad y aunque no le agradara mucho la idea, él confiaba que Malfoy debía tener algo especial para que una chica tan lista como su hija se enamorara.

"Ronald, eres el mejor papá del mundo", no importaba lo que había pasado ese día, a Rose le había conmovido la confesión que le había hecho su padre, aún cuando le pareciese lejano llegar a ser algo más que amiga de Malfoy sabía que su padre solo quería su felicidad aunque para eso debía dejar el pasado donde justamente debía estar, se levantó del sofá y le regaló un abrazo sincero que lleno de gozo el corazón de Ron.

"estate tranquila que por ahora no te desheredaré", él sabía que Scorpius no tenía culpa alguna de que su familia tuviera un pasado tan terrible, si debía caerle mal ese chico debía ser por la razón a la que todo padre le caería mal y esa era por robarle el corazón a su niña, siendo sincero del alguna forma sabía que Scorpius también tenía sentimientos hacia su hija, si bien pudo recordar la mirada triste de su hija cuando le tomaba la mano a Molly, ahora recordaba lo confundido y triste que se veía este cuando Rose abandonó la estancia, sin embargo prefirió callar; era cierto que no interferiría en el corazón de su hija, pero tampoco quería asegurarle cosas que presentía y que no le agradaban del todo.

"no hay problema, pero siempre seré tu niña ¿verdad?" Rose se veía mucho mejor y le regalaba una enorme sonrisa a su padre.

"desheredada y todo, pero siempre mi niña bonita" no importaba cuanto creciese siempre lo sería, y lo seguiría siendo cuando por fin ella y Scorpius se hicieran novios, claro que para eso faltaba; para papito Ron, Rose siempre sería su niña bonita.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? debería escribir una secuela , una precuela talvez... me inclinaría por una precuela con muchos niños, pero antes debo saber que opinan ustedes saber si voy bien o no. necesito su Review please!

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a mis querídisimas " Larga y Gigo" por su apoyo incondicional y también a mi amiga "Tiburoncita" por guardar por tanto tiempo las hojas borrador de este fic, que es un especial por el día del padre, lo que me lleva a decir "FELIZ DÍA PAPÁ" Y feliz día a todos los papis de esta página, solo para que sepan mi padre es lo máximo , es el tipo de papá loco que viene de la nada a mi escritorio y me dice "loca, estás vieja" o que hace sus bailes raros solo para verme sonreír, jejeje no lo cambiaría nunca.

Bien esta es la canción de "Es mi niña bonita" se las recomiendo en especial para aquellos padres primerizos que tienen una niña en brazos"

Yo creo que a todos los hombres  
les debe pasar lo mismo  
que cuando van a ser padres  
quisieran tener un niño  
luego te nace una niña  
sufres una decepción  
y después la quieres tanto  
que hasta cambias de opinión.

Es mi niña bonita  
con su carita de rosas  
es mi niña bonita  
cada día más preciosa  
ay es mi niña bonita  
hecha de nardo y clavel  
es mi niña bonita  
es mi niña bonita  
cuanto la llegué a querer.

Si un día se casa mi niña  
vestida de blanco armiño  
me acordaré que soñaba  
con que al nacer fuera un niño  
por eso rezo y le pido  
al señor del gran poder  
que al hombre que se la lleve  
la sepa siempre querer.

Es mi niña bonita  
con su carita de rosas  
es mi niña bonita  
cada día más preciosa  
ay es mi niña bonita  
hecha de nardo y clavel  
es mi niña bonita  
es mi niña bonita  
cuanto la llegué a querer.

Autor : Lucho Barrios

Si no dejan review vendrá Chucky y se llevará a su mascota asi que...


End file.
